Wish You Would
by badpirate
Summary: Some things are best left unsaid. Probably. HR/SB, one-shot


**Author's Note**: This was written during a weeklong fanfiction challenge I did over at my sketch/fic blog. For more details, please look through the archives of hremail-livejournal-com!

He pressed his forehead to his and smiled, rain dripping from the brim of his hat. "You know, it's weird."

"You're weird."

"I'm being serious." The smile faded.

Strong Bad pulled back slightly, brow furrowing. "What's weird?"

"This. Us."

He rolled his eyes from underneath his makeshift shelter from the rain. "Well, doi. I told you that already like... a billion times, man." Homestar reached for his hands and Strong Bad tensed up, pulling them away. He backed up entirely, braving the rain. "You're so embarrassing."

Homestar slipped his snubbed hands into his pockets, glancing up at the bus stop. Waiting for the 27 was never fun, but it was especially bad today. If only they hadn't fooled around in the supply closet, they might have caught the early bus. But now they were stuck, alone, wet and cold without shelter, their office building deserted save for maintenance men.

Lightning flashed from far away, dulled by the tall buildings. Thunder rolled in slowly a few seconds later- the storm was distant, but drawing closer. Homestar briefly glanced in the direction of the flash.

"So..." He glanced down at the wet pavement, a puddle rapidly forming at his feet. Strong Bad kept his arms crossed over his bare chest, trying to keep warm. Homestar waited for him to turn towards him, for him to acknowledge him, but Strong Bad stubbornly looked down the street, hoping to see the bus among all the occasional vehicle.

Homestar sunk his hands deeper into his pockets, and licked his lips. His throat felt dry all of a sudden. "I think I love you."

Strong Bad didn't respond in words right away, just a sharp flick of his head towards his companion, hard enough to whip his soaked hair over his shoulder. The strands clung to his neck and he stared, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?"

Homestar rested on the balls of his feet. "I'm pretty sure I love you."

There was flustered silence as Strong Bad's arms dropped uselessly to his side, his hands clenching and unclenching. "What do you mean you _love_ me? That's not what this was about."

"I know that," Homestar responded pitifully.

"Do you? Because if you knew that you wouldn't be cornering me here and telling me you love me," Strong Bad snapped angrily. Homestar huffed.

"I am not _cornering_ you."

"Waiting until we're somewhere I can't leave is totally cornering me!" he countered, arms flailing upwards. Another flash of lightning, another delayed roll of thunder. "You're not serious, are you?"

Homestar stopped balancing on his heels, toes making a weak splash in the puddle at his feet. "I said I was being serious."

Strong Bad stalled for a second. "Yeah, but you didn't say you were being serious-serious."

There was a pause, and Homestar looked down at the ground. His voice went quiet. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes." Strong Bad shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "No. Not you. I'm mad at this stupid situation. But not... you."

Homestar looked up. "So..."

"If you're expecting me to say I love you, don't hold you're freakin' breath."

He crossed his arms over his chest, brow furrowed. Homestar was effectively silenced at that, but Strong Bad was still uneasy. He stared at a puddle, watching it ripple repeatedly, rings forming and flowing outward, colliding with one another.

"I expected this to happen."

Homestar turned to him quizzically, having begun to play look out for the bus. "What?"

"This. I knew you'd equate making out with love," Strong Bad explained calmly. "I knew it. You're so stupid."

"It's not the making out."

Strong Bad let out a disbelieving snort. "Oh yeah, then what?"

Homestar was quiet, mulling it over. "...it's you." It was Strong Bad's turn to be silenced, his expression softened.

"Really?" he asked, calmer now. He forced a laugh. "So it's not just that thing I do with my tongue?"

"Oh, yeah, well, that... helped," Homestar said, face taking on a pale shade of red. He lowered his head and rubbed his neck awkwardly. A few splashes and soon Strong Bad's boots were in view. He raised his head, still pouting. "You sure you're not mad? You seem mad."

"I told you, I expected this."

"This whole time?"

"This whole time," Strong Bad sighed. He uncrossed his arms and tentatively reached for Homestar's hands. He drew closer, taking shelter from the storm under the brim of his hat. "I don't know if I love you."

Homestar smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. Strong Bad temporarily kissed his back, before turning his head to the side to break it. He glanced out of the corner of his eye, apparently looking for the bus. Homestar sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek, content to stay like that. "I wish you would."

Strong Bad's mouth twitched as he tried to hide a smile. "Maybe one day, you dork. Right now I've got a bus to catch." He stepped back as a bus came to a stop beside them. He waved over his shoulder for Homestar to follow. "Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
